


Ледяная мечта

by captainlonelyweirdo



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Arctic exploration - Fandom, Historical RPF, Polar Explorer RPF, Russian Empire - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arctic, Everyone is Dead, Everything Hurts, Gen, Historical, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlonelyweirdo/pseuds/captainlonelyweirdo
Summary: Экспедиции Толля (1900-1902).





	Ледяная мечта

За светлой мечтой —  
Лишь пустой звук.  
Льдины хруст громовой  
Душу рвет словно крюк.

В открытую дверь,  
В белый мертвый свет  
Мы идем, но поверь,  
Что надежды нет.

Где же город родной?  
Милой девушки смех?  
Ледяной прибой  
Смоет наш след.

Романтизм, мечта —  
Стоят ли цены,  
Что заплатишь сполна  
Для науки ты?

И в науке ли соль?  
Не в таинственном сне,  
Что так манит сердца  
Умирать вдалеке?

От родных, от страны,  
Но за них за всех  
Уходят в пургу,  
Заметают след.

Карта и письмо —  
Все, что сможет отдать  
В руки тех, кто искал  
Ледяная стать.


End file.
